


The Call of Nature.

by fiftycentipoids, Taigalessertooth



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftycentipoids/pseuds/fiftycentipoids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taigalessertooth/pseuds/Taigalessertooth
Summary: SUMMARY/WARNING: This is a one-shot between The Reader (You), and a Twerkey from Miitopia, with a few liberties taken for more detail. The following fanfiction contains NSFW fetish material. I don’t own Miitopia or it’s characters, Miitopia is owned by Nintendo.Kink List: Farts, Facesitting, AnalViewer discretion is advised.
Relationships: Twerkey (Miitopia)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Call of Nature.

Once again, you’re all alone. After clearing through the Neksdor Desert, you and your party found an inn to sleep at as usual. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord kidnapped another group of your friends, transporting them to somewhere unknown. On the bright side, at least you wouldn’t have to share beds with anyone for a while. It wasn’t like you enjoyed your second friend group too much anyways; they always stole your HP Bananas while you slept. Maybe it was for the best.

Even worse, along with your friends, the Dark Lord sealed away your powers too! Your Guardian Spirit, being the kind invisible thing that it is, provided you with multiple new jobs, in which you misspoke, and decided on becoming a cleric. By then, it was too late, your fantasies of being a mage were already gone. Certainly not the smartest thing you’ve done in your travels.

Either way, you needed to find your friends one way or another. And so, in your voyage of locating them, you begrudgingly wandered and stumbled your way into the Realm of the Fey.

_**FWOOSH** _

You couldn’t even enjoy your first steps as a load of water was doused over you. Startled, you looked up to see where it came from, but you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Giant… grass blades? The water must’ve been morning dew, but how could they be so big? Looking around despite the uncomfortable wetness, you realized everything was… massive. Fallen leaves, cherry tomatoes, the grass blades, they were all towering over you! Was this the work of the Dark Lord? Or maybe you had just been shrunk? It was certainly perplexing, but you just decided to be mindful of the path and press forward.

Being drenched in water at the start of an expedition wasn’t fun at all; you’d be much heavier and slower, especially in such a robe-like costume. Even worse for fighting enemies in. But of course, as soon as you thought of sneaking around, you heard a rustle in the grass. It was quite loud, like the sound of something running through the very tall grass, and it was.. clapping? Assuming the worst, you readied your staff in case you were forced into battle. Out of the tall grass came a flurry of red plumage, a long slender neck, and a gorgeous rear. It was a Twerkey. Admittedly, much bigger than you would’ve imagined. You’d think a Twerkey would be the size of a turkey, but it was actually taller than you. Significantly taller, really. Sharing an exchange of cold glances, you rushed at the avian and whacked it with your staff as hard as you could, it was all you could really do. In the middle of your attack, as expected, the Twerkey swiftly turned so it could take the brunt of your damage with its massive cheeks.

_Twerkey loses 2 HP._

Looks like that drop of water really held you back because the obnoxious bird didn’t even flinch. It just peered at you, teasing you with it’s punchable face. You attacked once more.

_Twerkey loses 0 HP._   
_Anon loses 5 HP._

You tripped on your own robe as you fell to the ground. As you got up, you realized that you had lost your trusty staff. You glanced at the Twerky to see it was lodged between the two plump, peach-colored cheeks of your enemy. Your only weapon was lost in a field of ass. It shook it’s rear at you, teasing you, laughing at you, daring you to come retrieve your weapon. Reasonably, you wanted your staff back, and so, moronically, you reached to retrieve it. The bird stood there, unfazed, almost inviting you to take it.

**_PFFFFFFFFFFTRRRTTTHH!!_ **

A wet, juicy fart blasted your staff back to you, bouncing off of your face, before flying off into the deep grass. You staggered from the force, stumbling and falling forward into two feathery pillows of butt. It was quite sticky between them, smelling of sweat but mostly the foul stench of naturally unwashed Twerkey ass. Before it could eat you up, you spread its asscheeks, trying to pull yourself out of its tight ass grasp, only for it to release yet another long winded ass blast.

_prrrrrrffffffft~_

It was a foul stench of digested HP bananas and goblin ham, enough to throw you out of its clutches, and land you on your head, knocking you out cold. ..Well, hot rather.

——————————————————————

You wake up, dazed, stinky, and still quite wet. Looking above you, you see a sinking sky of blue and orange. It’s already sunset. You’d been knocked out for most of the day. Thanks to that Twerky, you were stranded in the middle of the forest, with no weapon, alone, at night. Well, almost alone. The Twerkey was still there. Asleep, but it accompanied you regardless. Trying to get up, you shivered, not only because of the temperature. As soon as you stood up, the Thanksgiving bird’s eyes shot open, darting to your direction. You tried to run away, but fell on your face, due to the muddy ground, and being clumsy overall. You could see its shadow in the last moments of sunset, it was right above you, already. Finally looking up, you saw its eyes staring back into yours. Not threateningly, it was almost as if it was... worried for you? Maybe it was worried about you being so cold and weak? That’s ridiculous, you thought. It turned around, exposing its prominent butt to you. Looming above you were two sweaty, sticky, warm cheeks of bird butt. Getting up, and holding your balance for once, you took a few steps toward your new “friend”. It was the only warm thing around, and you certainly wouldn’t make it back to an inn. Was this really your only choice? Leaning in for a hug of sorts, you closed your eyes and-

**_WHAM_ **

Its infamous butt-bash attack. This was the second time you had been fooled, and the third time being on the muddy ground, you certainly weren’t getting back up anytime soon. You gave up and closed your eyes, waiting for the cold nighttime to pass somehow.

Suddenly, everything was warm and smelly. Were you.. dreaming? You opened your eyes to darkness. It was getting hard to breathe. Where did you end up? Did you die? Did your-

_**PSHHPHHHLLRRRRRRRP** _

You knew exactly where you were and the stench hit you with the force of a Terror Fiend. A mix of every bad food item you could think of. The smell was terribly foul, but for some reason… you accepted it. It enticed you somehow, making you sniff deep into its asshole. You weren’t afraid anymore. A pleasurable gobble encouraged you to continue, sniffing even deeper, eventually rimming the hot poultry’s hole with your tongue. This ended up leaving you with a massive boner.

Unexpectedly to you, it got up from your “display of kindness”, and wiggled its fat ass, teasing you as usual. By now, you couldn’t hold back your arousal. You got up along with it and groped his ass. Its gender was easily noticeable now by the fat, hard cock, that almost reached the ground, leaking precum. After fondling with his ass for an unnecessary amount of time, and taking off your robe, you stuck your hard cock into its soft, sweaty, giant ass.

_Shlck~_

Another soft coo from the avian gave you permission to ram into its ass.

_**PLAP!~** _

_**SQUELCH!~** _

_**SLAP!!~** _

_**SPLELCH!~** _

You could’ve sworn you were breathing in sync with each other. The pleasure you felt was immeasurably delicious. You were in absolute bliss, leading you to fuck him faster, and harder.

_**SPLURT!!~~** _

_**SPLORT!~~~** _

Finally, you came, deeply into the fowl’s gas chambers, as did he, onto the ground below him.

The bird was one hot thanksgiving turkey, but you knew they wouldn’t be the only one stuffed at the end of tonight. Soon after catching your breath, you wriggled underneath him, making sure his sweaty balls dragged across your face and backside, the warmth was nice, among other things. An audible moan came from his beak as you sat up on your knees and ran your hands up and down the length of his cock. It was about as long as your chest was tall. The long, girthy, sweaty, pink rod of bird dick was all you could think of now. You wrapped your tongue around the tip of it, swirling it around in your mouth as you continued to jack him off faster and steadier with your hand. You stopped completely after some time, unintentionally edging him.  
The Twerkey craned its head down from its long neck, looking at you, quite confused, but you reassured him by getting on all fours and rubbing your notably plump ass against his large cock.

Despite its size, it slid in quite easily, giving you a small bulge in your stomach.

_Caw~_

A soft moan came from your newfound mate, signaling his pleasure of your tight hole.

_Shlck~_

_Shlap~_

_Plap~_

He was gentle with his thrusts, maybe out of courtesy. He knew you didn’t have the same rear assets as his kind. Regardless, it felt astounding. His member rubbed against your prostate and even deeper inside of you, you couldn’t help but blush with a smile on your face as he thrusted harder and faster until,—

_Sploodge~_

_Splort~_

**_THUD._ **

..You both came, as you fell onto your belly out of exhaustion. As one last “gift” from him, he walked directly in front of you, and fell onto his belly too. His giant asscheeks pushed together gave you quite the view of this unexpected lover. Not too long after, for better or worse,—

_**SPLORTSPLFRRTSHPGLORPPHRRRTT!!!~** _

—he let out an inconceivably loud, wet, cum-filled fart. You took the force and smell of it all, directly to your face. It was enough to make you black out once again.

——————————————————————

This time, you woke up somewhere much more familiar. The fluffy mattress underneath you, soft, cool pillows to rest your head upon, the small beams of sunlight leaking through a window’s blinds. You were at an inn.

…

 _AN INN?!_ , you thought with surprise.

The realization had jerked you to sit upwards, only to feel the brush of feathers and flesh to your left. The Twerkey was in bed beside you, curled up like a dog with an extremely fat ass.

Many, many thoughts sprinted through your mind as you tried to understand what had happened after your activities last night.

_How did I end up here? Did he carry me? How did the hotel staff not notice? Or did they?! How did this bird get us a room?!-_

These thoughts raced through you, giving you quite the headache, but the pain soon subsided as you felt a gentle rub against your neck. Your partner was, assumingly, reassuring you. The feeling was quite soothing though, causing you to calm down somewhat, enough to let you close your eyes. You returned the favor, stroking his antenna-like head plumage and smiling at him. Opening your eyes back, you realized you’d missed a particular large tent under your bed sheets. For once, it wasn’t from you. Impulsively, you looked at him seductively as you rubbed him off under the sheets. Beginning to focus more on his tip, he cooed as if he was truly relaxed. You rubbed up and down the length of his nice cock faster and harder, until a large, wet, sticky spot of bird cum showed from underneath. You didn’t mind the mess at all, really. You were happy, and he was happy.

...Maybe sharing beds wasn’t too bad after all.


End file.
